Sk8er Boi
by SakuandHinasisters4life
Summary: What happens if the Naruto characters Are in Gangs, Skate boarding gangs none the less? Jealousy, Competitions, Love/Hate relationships and wars? Yes Tune in to see first hand what happens in the life of these Characters in my story.
1. Chapter 1

**saku:** this is a sakura and sasuke story hope you like it.

**disclamer: **i dont own naruto and plz dont remind me.

**Hey this is naruto speaking ill be trying to do what im best at, winning my sakura-chans heart. This story takes place over summer and to mix things around sakura and Ino are the most popular girls, While Sasuke and Naruto in a skating gang But theres a secret that lingers in his mind and thats...**

**sakura : Naruto you cant tell or youll ruin the story ,( thumping his head ) ignore him.**

**--**

**Sk8er Boi.**

**chapter 1 introduction **

Sasuke was at the skating park 50/50 grinding down a rail showing his best friend his secret hobbie they shared. " Dobe watch o-" It was to late Sasuke hit naruto knocking him backwards,Into a purple haired girl bringing her down with him. " Hey Naruto get up and try to show me up thats why were here grab your board and lets go!"

Naruto looked at who was sitting on top of him unable to get up " Ummm... can you get off me? " he asked her.

" N-no your zippers caught in the hem of my shirt so I-i cant move. " The girl replyed.Naruto pulled at her shirt till it came loose from his jacket zipper it was late september and a very warm day a bad day to wear a jacket." Thanks" The girl said getting up, " My names Hinata huyga and yours?"

" Naruto uzumaki. " He said getting up and grabbing his board " Um... ill see you later Hinata right?"

" Yeah see ya! " She called as he skated off.

--

Sakura was walking through the mall when she bumped into her best friend."Ino what are you doing here?"

" The same thing you are honey shopping! " She said ever so happily." Oh and did you hear sasuke and naruto are in a skating group?"

" Thats old news your losing it Ino. " Sakura said " Oh and there having a competition

on saturday... Try to show up."

" Sakura thats not fair only because your Sasukes best friend for fifteen years running dosnt mean you have to spoil the fun for every one elce."

" Well sorry we met when we where a year old and he became my friend first." Sakura said sticking out her tongue at Ino.

" Very mature sakura why dont you act your age?"

" I act my age rather then five years younger then it..."

" Hey Sakura, Ino..."

--

**Saku: ok heres the first chappi i know they need to be longer but i got writers block so hope you like it next chappis going to be up soon. **

**so R&R thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saku:** ok heres chappie 2 hope u like it ill try to make them longer but i hope you like it )

** disclamer: **i still do not own naruto.

--

**chappi 2 The competition.**

**3 recap 3**

_" very mature sakura why dont you act your own age ?"_

_" I act my age rather then five years younger than it."_

_" Hey sakura, Ino..."_

**3 end recap 3**

The girls turned around to see a not very pleased Sasuke uchiha, and a very excited naruto standing next to him." Come on sasuke i showed you up admit it you know i can get a girl faster then you can! "

" Um... naruto your lucky a girl looks at you they only do cuz you hang out with me." Sasuke replyed.

" Sasu... stop being mean to naru..." Sakura said in a babyish tone.

" Sakura! How many times do i have to tell you stop calling me that!" Sasuke yelled, " Kiba was right you are annoying."

" Great now two of my best friends are ganging up on me, well looks like Narutos my new best friend. Come on new best friend..."

Ino looked at her like she was crazy." You'd rather be bffs with that baka then with us?"

" Well since you two are going to diss me id rather be friends with a rock but narutos a living breathing person who wont be mean and diss me like you guys."She said sadly as her and naruto walked out of the mall.

** saturday **

Sakura was with ino at the skate park watching Sasukes skating gang the fang and Gaaras skating gang the mist grab there boards and faced there rivels.( thats eachother)"Face it Uchiha youll never beat us!" Gaara said smirking.

" Shaboku you'll only beat me in your dreams probably not there either" Sasuke snarled, turning aroung and putting his board to the ground " So Shaboku its me and you winner gets a free kiss from one of the oposing teams girls loser cleans the winning teams boards."

" Your on Uchiha I got my eye on the pink haired girl of yours."

Sakura got up and stood between the two boys," Okay the rules are the more tricks you complete successfuly, the more points you get each trick is worth five points and each failer costs you two points, and multiple or combined tricks are worth ten got it?" The two boys nodded and held there heads low." Ok mist your up first."

--

**saku : well ill leave you hanging while i think of trick combos and such so if u got any ideas tell me id be a lot easier and ill try to make longer chappis.**


	3. Chapter 3

**saku : ok heres chappi 3 hopes you like it.**

**disclamer : i dont own naruto or any one of the charators.**

**' hey its naruto speaking as you know sasuke and gaara are skating there way to the top to see who cleans and who kisses so read to find out '**

**' sakura speaking i hope sasuke wins i so dont want to kiss gaara that eyebrow-less freak. ( no offence to gaara fans cuz im one too but it goes with the story.) **

**'Bold typeing is thoughts'**

**--**

**chapter 3 the competition begins fang vs mist.**

**(heart) recap (heart) **

_Sakura got up and stood between the two boys," Okay the rules are the more tricks you complete successfuly, the more points you get each trick is worth five points and each failer costs you two points, and multiple or combined tricks are worth ten got it?" The two boys nodded and held there heads low." Ok mist your up first."_

**(heart) end recap (heart)**

Gaara readied his board and shot Sasuke a smirk and was off skating for the railing pushing off the ground and 50/50 grinding down landing a 180 flawlessly.Stoping momentarly to catch is breath and started off again, flipping his board so its nose was to the ground balencing on it with only his right hand. ( the board is vertical and Gaaras on the tip balenceing himself so his bodies vertical too with only his right hand.) The crowd watched in awe as he then flipped in the air landing on back on his board and perfectly landing a 360 ending with a shove it skated back to Sasuke and smirked again " Try to beat that Uchiha." scopped up his board and walked to the sidelines.

" Team Mist has a total of thirty points now team Fang is up." Said Sakura, " Team Fang will need to get more then thirty points to beat Team Mist."

Sasuke glanced at Gaara and started off, He perfectly executed a nollie.(Follows the same concepts as an ollie,except you push off the nose rather then the tail of the skateboard.)Followed by an ollie.Pausing to catch his breath he completes a nocomply swiftly landing a kickflip.He flashes the crowd a half smile half smirk as he lands a smithgrind and pulls off a switch stance flawlessly, But Sasukes luck runs out as he attempts a 360 ollie but fails as he skids across the concrete he failed,lost his first competition against Gaara.

"Team Fang got a total of twenty-eight points so Team Mist wins by two points."Sakura annonced.

** Paying off the bet...**

Gaara stalked up to Sasuke and pulled him off the ground." Listen Uchiha I like my board sparkling clean and waxed, oh and I pick your pink haired beauty."He said walking away from the blacked haired male and grabbed sakura by the waist spinning her around ice blue eyes meet emrald green he pressed his lips agenst hers holding her firmly.

Sakura wimperd and closed her eyes **' wow hes a good kisser...WAIT what am i thinking' **her body betrayed her making her knees buckle and causing her to lose her balence only to be caught by gaara breaking the kiss in the process.

Sasuke inwardly growed as Sakura fell into Gaaras arms.**' Darn you Shaboku youll get whats coming to you soon enough you will get whats coming to you.'**He thought picking up Gaaras board and Skating off on his own.Only to return half an hour later to Gaara sitting on a rail." Heres your board Shaboku.Take it and get out."Sasuke hissed/growed.

"Now whats the rush Uchiha afraid ill steal that girl from you?" Garra asked swifty.

"Shaboku get off my turf before I remove you." Sasuke snaped.

"Sasuke are you ok? Ive been looking every where for you..."

--

**Saku: i hope you liked this chappi i worked hard on it racking my brain for just how gaara kissed sakura and how she reacted so tune in for next chappi. .**

**and no im not gonna tell you whos been looking for sasuke every where oh hinata might be showing up in next chappi i miss her.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Saku : ok so heres chappi 4 hope you like it ! ! ! ok i found hinata and i also found out why i couldnt find her she was with tenten the whole time the nerve of her.**

** ' Hey this is yet again naruto, And i wanted you to know this is mostly a story about competitions love & war. So beware; well gotta go ( running off ) Sakuras got a bazooka.'**

** Sakura: ' Yeah you better run naruto ( holding bazooka laughing ) well now that hes gone enjoy the story. ( pulling trigger and water shoots out ) hes so gullable.**

**Bold is inners **

_italiced is thoughts._

_**Enjoy the story !!**_

**--**

**(Heart) Recap (Heart)**

_Now whats the rush Uchiha afraid ill steal that girl from you?" Garra asked swifty._

_"Shaboku get off my turf before I remove you." Sasuke snaped._

_"Sasuke are you ok? Ive been looking every where for you..."_

**(Heart) End Recap (Heart)**

Sasuke turned to see _his _( wink wink) cherry blossem running towrds him wrapping her arms around his waist." Im fine sakura you can let go.",He said unrapping her arms from around him " Are you ok?"

" Im fine Sasuke, I was worried about you I mean that look you had on your face when you left had me worried about your safty. If any one elce saw that face they might have to kill you. If you looked at them with that merderious look for self pertection."

**The Next Day**

Sakura woke up at nine am ate and headed out for early morning shopping.At the mall she ran into a purple haired girl and a brown haired girl. " Why dont you watch where your going?!" The brown haired girl yelled.

" How is running into you my falt you came from around the corner and ran into me! You should watch where your going!"Sakura replyed brushing past the girls.

"Tenten." The purple haired girl asked," Isnt she a part of fang?"

" I dont think so hinata."The brown haired girl replyed," But watch her to be safe we dont wanna betray our team."

Later That Day

Sakura was walking down the street shopping bags in hand when someone bumped into her knocking her off balence "Why dont you watch- oh Sasuke its you."

" Hn, Why are you out this late?"

" I could ask you the same question. I was out shopping, and you?"

"Late compettition, you comming?"He asked walking away from her.He heard her yell wait up behind him._ Man shes so cute wait what am i thinking this is sakura your thinking about your life long friend but shes so...Stop it._

" Sasuke you walk fast and if you have a competition why dont you have your bord?"Sakura asked slyly.

"Naruto has it he took my bord and his to make me walk over there."

"Sakura-chan!..."

--

**Saku: ok here is the chappi i have to think about who fang is battle theres **

**mist-Team includes- Gaara, Konkoro, Kiba.**

**rampade- Shino, lee, neji.**

**lightning-Arrow , Choji , Rie.**

**team fang includes Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru ( how he made it i dont know)**


	5. Chapter 5

**MeSaku: ok heres chappi 5 hope you like it.**

** Disclamer: i dont own naruto.**

** 'Hey this is naruto did you know that was a water gun saku?'**

** Saku:' Uh yeah...duh.'**

** Sakura: 'Naruto stop being such a baby.Take it like the man you pretend to be.'**

**Naruto:' Sakura-chan your so mean.'**

**Sakura:' And that im proud of !"**

**--**

**(heart) Recap (heart) **

_" Sasuke you walk fast and if you have a competition why dont you have your board?"Sakura asked slyly._

_"Naruto has it he took my board and his to make me walk over there."_

_"Sakura-chan!..."_

**(heart)End Recap (heart)**__

Sakura turned to see naruto carring two skate boards and riding his own." Here Sasuke-teme I got your board,"He said throwing it to him,"Sakura-chan I got you a skate board happy early birthday!"

"Thanks naruto I really like it..."She replyed giving him a hug and skating off."Come on guys hurry up!"

When they got to the skate park Sasuke looked at his teams challenger team lightning and smirked " So you had enough guts to challenge us knowing you'll lose."

"Watch your self uchiha or your face will be in the dirt under your feet."Spat Arrow( one of my friends charators she wont mind).

"Shikamaru grab your board your up."Sasuke orderd.

" Troublesome..."He said grabbing his board and stood next to Arrow.

" Go on Fang your up first normal bet."Arrow said( bet from when they challenged mist.)

Shikamaru got on his board and started off with an Egg plant and 50/50 grinding down the rail a smirk on his face, Going into a Casper (A/n. idk what that is if u know tell me)Pulling off a pop shove it and a 360 ollie.( The one sasuke couldnt pull off lol.)Landing a backside perfectly and ending in a fakie.Skating over to Arrow."Beat that."

"Gladly."Arrow Started off with an ollie landing a kick flip.A half grin plasted on his face as he pulled a 360 and a 180. Grinding down the rail in a nosegrind and going again in a tailgrind.Attempting to pull a 360 ollie to copy shikamaru the board escapes him and he falls.

Sasuke,Naruto,And Shikamaru all high fived each other and Shikamaru tossed his board to Arrow.Walking up to Arrows female groupies snaking an arm around the blond haird one claming her lips.

Tamari's eyes widend in shock as the Narra kissed her her knees threatend to give out as her eyes flutterd closed.He released her and she stood there eyes now open blushing.

--

**Saku: Ok here it is hope you liked it i had to make shika kiss tamari there so cute together. lol. by...**

**oh if you want to know the girl dont skate in competitions but they do skate but there groupies so heres the list of whos with who**

**Fang- Sakura, And Ino**

**Mist- Tenten, And Hinata**

**Lightning- Tamari, Karine**

**Rampage-Keyori, And Niome (my own charators)**

**So i hope you like this chappi enjoy ill update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Saku:Omg im so close to 1000 hits thanks im so phyced oh Yay naruto just walked in!**

** Disclamer: I do not own naruto but someday i will.**

** Naruto:'Hey saku have you seen sakura-chan yet?'**

** Sakura:' Im here dobe'**

** Naruto:' Sakura-chan!'tries to kiss her**

** Sasuke:punches naruto threw a wall' Dont touch her!'**

** Naruto:' Since when do you care?'**

** Sasuke:'...'**

** Naruto:' I thought so.'**

** (Heart) Recap (Heart)**

___Sasuke,Naruto,And Shikamaru all high fived each other and Shikamaru tossed his board to Arrow.Walking up to Arrows female groupies snaking an arm around the blond haird one claming her lips._

_Tamari's eyes widend in shock as the Narra kissed her her knees threatend to give out as her eyes flutterd closed.He released her and she stood there eyes now open blushing._

**(Heart) End Recap (Heart)**

** Chapter 6.**

**A few days afterward**

Sakura and Ino where at the skate park pop shoving it just having fun, When Sakura noticed a person making there way towards them.Sakura looks at Ino" Do you know who that is?"

" No I dont do you?"The blond asked squinting to see who the person was as they approached.

" Hey who are you?"Sakura yelled loud enough for the person to hear her.

" My names Tenten and you?"

"Sakura/Ino" They said.

"Im in mist,You?"

"Fang." Sakura replyed.

"So Fang I challenge you."

"Your on!"Ino yelled,"Sakura you can have this one."

"Thanks Ino. So tenten you can go first lets make this enteresting winner gets the skate park for a week loser gets out,Deal?"

"Deal forhead."Tenten said starting off with a pop shove it followed by a ollie and a nollie after that.Exacuting a shove it and an aeial.and ending in a kick flip."Beat that."

"Gladly."Sakura smirked landing a 360 followed by a 180, Smirking in tentens direction she did a caballerial landing a perfect crooked grind smile plasterd on her face if only sasuke could see her now hed change his mind about girls not being able to skate.Sha pulled off a mctwist and a nollie she ended her show with a mongo-foot."I beleive I won now leave my turf!"

Tenten looked at her teams rivel dead in the eye and said" Good job but you wont be so lucky next time."Then stocked off.

" Sweet tricks girl howd you do that, and did you see her face? She knows she cant show it around here again!" Ino yelled causing Sakura to shake her head and skate off leaving the blond behind."

" Hey wait up sakura!"

**--**

** Saku: Hope you liked it I decided to let the girls have a little fun. I got over 1000 hits yay! well plz revew if you want me to add any thing 4 next chappi like who they challenge or somthing oh heres the teams again.**

**Mist- Gaara, Konkoro, Kiba**

**Ranpage-****Shino, lee, neji**

**Lightning- Arrow, Rie, Choji**

**Help a girl out i need ideas soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Saku: Thank you to all those who read my story i love you all.**

**Disclamer: i do not own naruto.**

_' writing ' is charators thoughts_

**' writing ' inners **

**Enjoy the chappi. **

**--**

**(Heart) Recap (Heart)**

_" Sweet tricks girl howd you do that, and did you see her face? She knows she cant show it around here again!" Ino yelled causing Sakura to shake her head and skate off leaving the blond behind."_

_" Hey wait up sakura!"_

**(Heart) End Recap (Heart)**

**Chapter Seven**

**Next Week **

Sakura was walking down the street heading towards Narutos house with Sasuke beside her." So Sasuke any competitions lately?"

" No." He replyed bluntly sneeking a look at his pink haired crush. _' Wait did i just think that?'_

**' Yes you did and i dont blame you shes hot!' A voice in Sasukes head rang.**

_' Who said that ' sasuke thought looking around._

**' I am sasu-kun or sasu your inner i know your thoughts better than you do and I am kinda like a helper to you and you sasuke uchiha like sakura.'**

" No I dont sasu!" Sasuke yelled receving a glare from his pink haired friend.

" Are you ok?" Sakura asked after Sasukes outburst.

" Did I say that out loud?" Sasuke mumbled but Sakura over heard him.

" Uh yeah you did." She told him taking a step back.," And whos sasu?"

**' You cant tell her she'll think your crazy!'**

Right when he was about to speak of the devils voice inside his head he see's a deadly sight Gaara grab _his _cherry blossem and pulled her into a kiss.Before sasuke could think he punched Gaara in the face making hin release Sakura staring at the red head Sasukes blood was boiling.

Gaara looked at the fumming Uchiha who dares to punch him.Pulling back his fist he pounds the uchiha in the gut only to be thanked by a kick to his side.Gaara was about to knee Sasuke in the gut again when pink landed in front of him.

Grabbing Sasuke by the arm and draging him away from the red headed boy looking Sasuke in the face tears flowing freely down her cheeks told him that she was scared.Sasuke looked at Gaara and sighed " Come on sakura lets go."mouthing to Gaara 'well-finish-this-later'

--

**Saku: heres the update sorry to keep you waiting but ive been busy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Saku:hey I back did ya miss me? Heres chappie 8 hope u like it. .**

** Naruto: Hey long time no see where have you been?**

** Saku: in school baka ok so on with the story.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.**

* * *

**Recap **

**Grabbing Sasuke by the arm and dragging him away from the red headed boy looking Sasuke in the face tears flowing freely down her cheeks told him that she was scared. Sasuke looked at Gaara and sighed " Come on sakura lets go."mouthing to Gaara 'well-finish-this-later'**

**End Recap **

**After Gaara was out of site Sakura looked at sasuke and sadness turned to rage. " What is wrong with you? He used to be one of your best friends how could you do that?!" She yelled, " This group war sickens me to no end! I still remember when we would play together. What happened to you guys?!"Angry tears rolled down her cheeks," Don't even answer that I know why, I was there before the fist fight!" she screamed and darted off.**

**Gaara rounded the corner and looked sasuke in the eyes,"so she knows."**

**"guess so shaboku."**

**"This sould make things a lot easier." Gaara chuckled.**

** With Sakura **

**Sakura ran to the park as fast as her legs carry her. She climbed to the top of her favorite cherry blossom tree and cried. She felt the leaves trickle across her face and wipe away some tears . "Those bakas I hate them both" Sakura mumbled to her self, she felt the cherry blossems rub against her skin as if trying to calm her. She started mumbling to herself as she drifted into sleep.**

**Dream**

** I was walking to meet my two best friends Gaara and Sasuke at Sasukes house after school one day the year before. As I rounded the corner I heard two angry voices screaming at each other.'Sounds like Sasuke and garra' I thought as I stoped in my tracks and listend.**

**" Look Uchiha shes mine back off! " **

**" Since when Shaboku?"**

**" Since now so lay off got it!" Gaara growled in a warning tone.**

**" Oh I'm so scared." Sasuke said tauntingly. **

**" You should be." Gaara snarled as he punched Sasuke in the jaw making him fall backwards.**

**After hitting the ground Sasuke lifted his leg and got Gaara in the gut. Gaara fell to the ground only to get back up in position himself in a fighting stance followed by Sasuke, As they where about to attack a flash of pink landed before them. **

**" Stop it!" I yelled tears flowing freely " Just stop whats wrong with you guys?!"**

**Sasuke looked at the girl and back to Gaara, " Leave Shaboku your not welcome here." He snarled and watched Gaara leave. When he was out of eye shot Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and stalked off inside leaving sakura standing there.**

**I looked both ways as my friends left me alone I walked back home and ran to my room as I cried my eyes out only to be interrupted by a knock on my door...**

* * *

**Saku: Well heres chappi 8 tell me if u like it review please and give me an idea of whether Sasuke, Gaara, or Itachi should knock on her door. It'll be much appreciated **


	9. Chapter 9

**Saku: Well heres chappie 9 I hope you like it.**

**Naruto: Your back early what about school?**

**Saku: Well I'm kinda in school lolz they have no idea im doing this.**

**Naruto: Ah well then on with the story.**

**Recap**

I looked both ways as my friends left me alone I walked back home and ran to my room as I cried my eyes out only to be interrupted by a knock on my door...

**End Recap**

I got up and opened the door only to show her best friends older brother Itachi Uchiha. " Hi Itachi" I sniffled as he walked into my room.

"Hello Sakura I see you've been crying whats wrong?"

" Its Sasuke and Gaara they got into a fight and I stopped them but they….they…there not speaking to me or each other Itachi and I really don't know what to do." I sobbed into his shirt as he held me not saying a word.

"Well sometimes friendships don't work out or friends let something get between them which normally ruins the friendship but I wouldn't worry to much about it they'll get over the silly argument soon." He said as I drifted off into sleep, " I hope." He mumbled.

**End dream**

Sakura woke up with a jolt ' you don't know wrong you are itachi.' She thought as she climmed down off the tree that holds her thoughts the only other living thing that knows what shes been threw.

Sakura walked home only to stop at her other best friends house and knock on the door it flew open to show gaara who imminently let her in.

"so stop by for your weekly visit?" He asked.

"Hey Gaara yeah you see me don't you."

" No Sakura where are you I cant see you are you still here?" He joked.

" Gaara stop playing around you know why I'm here two days before I normally show up."

"So you know yes?"

"Yes I know and I want the fighting to stop!"

"Well sorry blossom that's not for me to decide."

"Well Gaara I'm sorry to say that I LIKE SASUKE MORE THEN I LIKE YOU!" She screamed and walked out the door leaving Gaara standing there with his mouth half open.

As she walked home she ran into Itachi……..


	10. Chapter 10

Saku: Sorry for the long wait here's chappi 10

Naruto: Where have you been?

Saku: At school like normal people.

Naruto: I'm out of the academy.

Saku: Yeah after four tries to pass laughs

Naruto: ….. I hate you.

Saku: No you don't

Naruto: I know.

Sk8er Boi

Chapter 10.

Recap

"Well Gaara I'm sorry to say that I LIKE SASUKE MORE THEN I LIKE YOU!" She screamed and walked out the door leaving Gaara standing there with his mouth half open.

As she walked home she ran into Itachi……..

End Recap

"What's wrong?"

Sakura looked up to see itachi staring at her, "I'm fine really."

"No your not don't toy with me."

"Ok I just told Gaara that I like Sasuke more than him."Sakura said, "And they got into a huge fight earlier today."

"Oh, well what now?"

"I don't know."

A Week Later

Sakura and Ino were walking to the team's newest competition since three weeks before.

"You know you don't have to do this Sasuke will understand."Ino said.

"I know but I want to."

"If your shure."

"Who are we up against?"

"Mist…no one knows why Gaara wants to get his butt kicked so soon."Ino said looking at Sakura, Who looked like she's just seen a ghost,"are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh I'm fine just peachy keen." Sakura replied a little too happily.

Ino looked at her friend threw the corner of her eye shaking her head they walked on.

The Competition

Sasuke looked at Naruto," Uzumaki your going to skate this round." Naruto looked at Sasuke oddly, "I would but…"He held up his casted arm.

"Dude what happened to you?"

"Nothing I… "Sasuke stopped talking as Gaara walked up.

"What do you mean nothing Uchiha to embarrassed to admit I beat you."

""Shaboku we're here to skate now throw your skater in and place the bet."

"Well Uchiha normal bet and."Gaara looked at his teammates," I'm going "

Sakura looked at Naruto then at Gaara," Go Naruto!" She yelled pumping her fist into the air.

"Naruto it's a home game visitors go first." Sasuke said as Gaara readied his board.

He shot off executing an Ollie. 50/50 grinding down the rail and performing an eggplant. Landing on the ground and doing a Fackie. Flying down the half pipe Gaara gets some major air executing three flips. Smirking he stops his board and bows in front of the pink haired girl.

Every one stared in awe as he skated next to Naruto, "Beat that uzumaki." Gaara snarled.

"Gladly Shaboku. " Naruto growled and was off.

Sorry to leave you hanging for so long but school got in the way, so much school work and stuff hope you liked it I'll get to next chappie up asap – saku

Saku: And I got a boyfriend YAY! Wish me luck he's anti-social. JOY!not


	11. Chapter 11

Saku: hey there long time no see well here's next chappi.

Chapter 11 (I think...Shrugs)

Recap

Every one stared in awe as he skated next to Naruto, "Beat that uzumaki." Gaara snarled.

"Gladly Shaboku." Naruto growled and was off.

End recap

Pulling off a kick flip and a nollie, grinding down the rail Naruto sped catching some major air on the half pipe. He flipped in mid-air, getting back on cement Naruto caught his breath and did a 360 before rushing back to his team at the finish line.

"Go Naruto!" Sakura shouted from the side lines as the winner was named.

"Naruto you win this battle." Tenten grumbled and stalked away.

"Hey Shabuku I like my board nicly waxed to a shine and the wheels need oiled." Naruto stated.

Hinata was talking to tamari as Naruto walked over to her arms wrapped around her waist and spun her around. Warm lips crashed on hers as he kissed her, her knees buckled and her heart began to race.

Sweet smells of perfume and wild flowers filled his nose from her hair and a tingle flew down his spine. 'Yes' Naruto thought, ' I have found my girl.'

The kiss ended with both of them breathing heavily and faces bright red every one left and all gang work was done.

Naruto's skateboard lay next to him polished and shining.

"So your hinata the girl I ran into at the beginning of summer right?"Naruto asked.

"Y-yes that's m-me." Hinata stuttered.

"Well you should change teams then we can be together no problems no questions asked."

"I c-can't do that Gaara won't allow it."

"Forget Gaara you'll have me."

"I-I don't know"

"Think on it ok?"

"Ok"

They both walked their separate ways each thinking about what the next day will bring.


	12. Chapter 12

Sk8er Boi

Ch 12

Recap

"Well you should change teams then we can be together no problems no questions asked."

"I c-can't do that Gaara won't allow it."

"Forget Gaara you'll have me."

"I-I don't know"

"Think on it ok?"

"Ok"

They both walked their separate ways each, thinking about what the next day will bring.

End recap

~The next day~

Naruto waited outside the public skating park for Hinata to come. She promised she'd be here she said she'd talk to Gaara but where is she now? She's ten minutes late it's not like her well as far as he knows.

Hinata was running down the street she did it she's free but she's late for the most important meeting of her life. Turning a corner she ran into something falling forward she yelped. "I'm sorry." She said pushing herself up, "oh Naruto."

"There you are Hinata I was wondering where you went off to I saw you run past me a while back."

"I'm sorry Naruto but I had to find Gaara and it wasn't easy."

"Oh so how did it go?" he asked a little afraid to figure out the answer.

"Well I'm free I did it and I talked to Sasuke for myself you got yourself a new team mate."

Naruto was overjoyed he grabbed Hinata by the waist and pressed his lips on hers for a sweet kiss one they would share for an eternity.

~Sasuke and Sakura~

"So Gaara got to you. "She asked looking at his cast.

"Yeah but nothing I can't handle he didn't get me to bad."

"To bad you'll be lucky if you'll be able to compete in the summer's last competition." Sakura said as she looked him directly in the eyes "sasuke there's something I have to tell you I… "

Saku- Sorry about the cliff hanger but I have to keep you reading somehow and you'll learn what she has to say when we return……………..


	13. Chapter 13

Saku: hey new chappi same disclaimer enjoy this chapter

Sk8er Boi

Chapter 13

Recap

So Gaara got to you. "She asked looking at his cast.

"Yeah but nothing I can't handle he didn't get me too bad."

"To bad you'll be lucky if you'll be able to compete in the summer's last competition." Sakura said as she looked him directly in the eyes "Sasuke there's something I have to tell you I… "

End Recap

Sasuke looked at his pink haired best friend questionably. A look of determination crossed her face and her hair blew in the breeze, "What Sakura?"

"Well…" she said, "I- I love y…" she was cut off by sasukes lips crashing on hers in a sweet kiss. Sakura's eyes opened wide in surprise but slipped closed almost imminently as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sakura I love you to." Sasuke whispered into the kiss.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said tears flowing down her cheeks, "I know you do."

~ With Naruto and Hinata~

Grinding, bodies moving in unison Naruto and Hinata moved swiftly. They were working on new skating moves (what were you thinking?). They where grinding down rails their bodies moving in unison with their boards.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled, "Watch…… never mind."

Naruto lay on the ground after hitting a rail that just happened to be there. Moaning in pain he sits up and laughs, "I'm ok Hinata." He said standing up. "Where did that rail come from?"

"N-Naruto I-its b-been t-there a-are y-you s-sure y-your o-okay?"Hinata asked between fits of laughter.

Saku: I know its short but that's all I can think of right now if you have any ideas tell me like if you think Garra should do something of if someone else wants Hinata any ideas I'm open too.


	14. Chapter 14

Saku: hey new chappi same disclaimer enjoy this chapter

Sk8er Boi

Chapter 13

Recap

So Gaara got to you. "She asked looking at his cast.

"Yeah but nothing I can't handle he didn't get me too bad."

"To bad you'll be lucky if you'll be able to compete in the summer's last competition." Sakura said as she looked him directly in the eyes "Sasuke there's something I have to tell you I… "

End Recap

Sasuke looked at his pink haired best friend questionably. A look of determination crossed her face and her hair blew in the breeze, "What Sakura?"

"Well…" she said, "I- I love y…" she was cut off by sasukes lips crashing on hers in a sweet kiss. Sakura's eyes opened wide in surprise but slipped closed almost imminently as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sakura I love you to." Sasuke whispered into the kiss.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said tears flowing down her cheeks, "I know you do."

~ With Naruto and Hinata~

Grinding, bodies moving in unison Naruto and Hinata moved swiftly. They were working on new skating moves (what were you thinking?). They where grinding down rails their bodies moving in unison with their boards.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled, "Watch…… never mind."

Naruto lay on the ground after hitting a rail that just happened to be there. Moaning in pain he sits up and laughs, "I'm ok Hinata." He said standing up. "Where did that rail come from?"

"N-Naruto I-its b-been t-there a-are y-you s-sure y-your o-okay?"Hinata asked between fits of laughter.

Saku: I know its short but that's all I can think of right now if you have any ideas tell me like if you think Garra should do something of if someone else wants Hinata any ideas I'm open too.


	15. Chapter 15

Saku: hey this is my new chappi I hope you like it as much as I will.  
Naruto: -kisses Hinata full on the lips- well Saku I'm quite pleased  
with your story so far.  
Hinata: - blushes nods head-  
Saku: well I know you guys like my story but I'm talking about them!  
(Points towards you guys) they're the ones that really matter.  
Naruto: well then I'm out of this story.  
Saku: fine sorry Hinata maybe next time you'll be with Naruto.  
Naruto: - runs back- I'm back in.  
Saku: I thought so………

Recap  
Naruto lay on the ground after hitting a rail that just happened to be  
there. Moaning in pain he sits up and laughs, "I'm ok Hinata." He said  
standing up. "Where did that rail come from?"  
"N-Naruto I-its b-been t-there a-are y-you s-sure y-your  
o-okay?"Hinata asked between fits of laughter.  
End Recap

Sk8er Boi

Gaara walked up to the brand new couple, "well Sasuke looks like u won  
this battle but not the war I challenge you to a skate off, oh I  
forgot you can't skate looks like I win by default."

"Wait a minute Gaara what I'm I a prize to you I'll take sasukes place  
in the competition if you win you get me if I win I live my own life."  
Sakura stated in a teasing tone, "Deal?"

"Deal." Gaara stated shaking her hand.

"Okay tonight ill see you at seven don't be late." Sakura spat.

Gaara nodded and walked away but called back," Better get your lips  
glossed Saku because when I win your all mine."

Sakura turned to Sasuke and kissed him, "I won't lose." Determination  
rose in her voice her eyes twinkled and she imagined an all out war.

"You don't have to do this Sakura Gaara's not a big threat I can  
handle him." He smiled that smile it sent shivers down her spine.

"Sasuke look at yourself you couldn't handle a rock and certainly not Gaara."

Sasuke frowned and glared at Sakura he was about to say something when  
Sakura told him nothing he said or did would change her mind. He  
closed his mouth and walked over to his pink haired girlfriend wrapped  
an arm around her waist and looked her dead in the eyes.

Sakura blushed and looked down at her feet, She felt Sasukes hand cup  
her chin and force her to look him in the eyes he leaned in closer  
slowly Sakuras face turned as red as Gaara's hair. As his lips  
brushed hers and his hand released her chin and made its way back to  
her waist. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the  
hair at the nape of it.

----

Saku: well here it is I hope you liked it ill make the competition as  
soon as possible if you have any more good ideas don't keep them to  
yourself ill put them in consideration hope you enjoyed reading it as  
much as I enjoyed writing it.  
Love you guys.  
Tentensndsakubffls4life

p.s srry its a lil short


	16. Chapter 16

SK8ER BOI

Recap

Sakura blushed and looked down at her feet, She felt Sasuke's hand cup  
her chin and force her to look him in the eyes he leaned in closer  
slowly Sakura's face turned as red as Gaara's hair. As his lips  
brushed hers and his hand released her chin and made its way back to  
her waist. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the  
hair at the nape of it.

End Recap

~7:00 pm that night~

The skate park was dead silent… No one and I mean NO ONE ever let a girl skate before it was like ageist the rules, No, ageist the code of the skate park. Sasuke looked around to see dropped jaws and disapproving faces all around.

Sasuke glared at anyone who stared at HIS cherry blossom in any way other than friendship. No one was getting her and Gaara well Gaara was gonna get his butt kicked, No one really knew this but Sakura could skate. Every one stared as Ino took Sakura's place reciting the rules and such.

"Ok Sakura you're up first… Show him what you got girl." Ino said

Sakura took her starting place at the top of the half pipe jumping on her board, she coasted down to gain speed reaching the concrete in a matter of seconds she popped a 180. Smirking at Gaara she made her way back up the half pipe and did a 50/50 grind. Smiling at Sasuke she popped an Ollie spinning into an old school under flip (not my move seen it on a skating website).She skidded into a power slide-stop( I got these last to moves from /taxonomy/term/8/9 you can check them out their kinda cool.) Smirking she skated back to the starting line. "You're up Shabuku break a leg and I mean that literally."

Gaara got on his board and skated off.

--------------------------------------

This is all I got so far sorry for the late and short update I've been really busy and kinda out of ideas a little help needed.

-Saku


	17. Chapter 17

Sk8er Boi chapter 17 ^.^

Recap

Gaara got on his board and skated off.

End recap

Popping a 180 kick flip he smirked at Sasuke and mouthed "Sakura is mine." Sasuke smirked back and mouthed…

"In your dreams"

Little did Sasuke know...

Gaara still smirking did an eggplant then a fakie. He looked at Sakura who had a smile on her face. 'So she thinks she's going to win… ill show her.' He thought as he grinded down a rail. 'She'll see whose better…' He popped an Ollie and ended with another 180 kick flip.

Sakura stared… He beat her… 'He beat me what do I do?!' her mind screamed… the crowd that cheered for Sakura grew deathly silent and Sasuke stood there shocked. Gaara walked over to sasuke.

"So what about my dreams Uchiha?" He asked.

Sasuke stood there silent and shocked he had no answer he had nothing, He had lost Sakura to Gaara… How did this happen? No one not even himself, could ever beat Sakura how did Garra of all people manage to beat her?

Pushing Sasuke out of the way he casually strolled over to Sakura, Wrapping an arm around her waist he whispered in her ear. "Your mine now princess." He leaned over and kissed her lips.

Sakura pulled away from him "I will never be yours!" She yelled and slapped him, "And don't you dare touch me!"

Gaara smirked and said. "Sorry Cherry blossom but you made the bet you gave yourself to me. How does that make Sasuke feel?" He asked with mock caring in his voice.

Sakura stood there with nothing to say, she dropped to her knees and stared at the ground. "Your right…" she whispered, "I'm sorry Sasuke."

Sasuke stood there looking at the ground. "Sakura," he said, Sakura looked up at him, "I would have never bet you." He sadly said walking away.

Sakura shot up from where she sat and ran to him wrapping her arms around him, "Sasuke I love you." She cried.

Sasuke spun around, " I love you too Sakura I always have and always will."

She got up on her toes and whispered in his ear, "How do we get out of this?"

He nuzzled his nose in her hair, "Very carefully." He said before Gaara ripped her out of his arms.

Putting Sakura on the back of his skateboard he skated off….

Authors note: Mwhahahahahahahahaha!!!! I bet you wanna know whats next don't you? DON'T YOU!!


	18. Chapter 18

Saku: Yay I updated I bet your happy now and note lots of lies in this chapter.

SK8ER BOI CH 18

Recap ^^

He nuzzled his nose in her hair, "Very carefully." He said before Gaara ripped her out of his arms.

Putting Sakura on the back of his skateboard he skated off….

End recap

Sakura holding onto Gaara for dear life, as he skated down the road just managing to make a turn without crashing, "Don't you think you're going a little fast?" She asked.

"Hold on tight Blossom you're in good hands now."

Sakura was tempted to release her hold on his middle to hit him but the thought of falling off his board backwards didn't seem to appealing to her. "Don't call me blossom." Gaara eased his bord to a halt getting off and pulling her into his arms placing a rough needy kiss on her lips.

"Your mine now and there's nothing you can do about it."

Sakura was appalled how could he even _THINK _she was or will ever be his? "Gaara I need to tell you something."

"Yes _my_ little cherry blossom?"

"Gaara I'm pregnant with Sasukes baby." She said looking down at the ground. "I was going to tell him today I just found out yesterday."

Gaara stood there shocked but no way was she going to know that. "Well blossom I need the proof." he stated.

Sakura mentally cringed she hasn't thought that far ahead yet all she knew is she needed proof and fast. Something clicked her older sisters pregnant there was a slight chance she could get a pregnancy test from her to get her out of this.

'**Do you honestly think your sister, the sister that hates you is going to save you?!' Inner Sakura screamed. **

'_No…' Sakura thought 'but it was the first thing I thought of…'_

-Saku sorry its short but I gotta leave ya hangin so you'll come back. YEAH!!


	19. Chapter 19

Saku: Yay I updated I bet your happy now.

SK8ER BOI CH 19

Recap

Sakura mentally cringed she hasn't thought that far ahead yet all she knew is she needed proof and fast. Something clicked her older sisters pregnant there was a slight chance she could get a pregnancy test from her to get her out of this.

'**Do you honestly think your sister, the sister that hates you is going to save you?!' Inner Sakura screamed. **

'_No…' Sakura thought 'but it was the first thing I thought of…'_

End Recap

~Midnight~

'Come on I know she has to have one in here somewhere!' Sakura mentally screamed as she dug threw her sisters trash can. It was midnight, it was Friday, and instead of parting with her friends here she was digging through trash looking for her proof. She looked everywhere in that can but still no luck.

"Sakura…" She heard a voice, "What are you doing?" She knew this voice it couldn't be dang it she was caught.

"Ah. Hey bro what's up?" Sakura asked as her Sister's husband Arrow walked over to her.

"Not much, But what are you up too?"

"Well I bet myself in a skating competition and I told the guy I'm forced to date I'm pregnant but he wants proof and I was looking for a pregnancy test but I can't seem to find one."

"…." Was his only reply his face showed shock and confusion.

"Its a long story but I really need proof and since I lied I have no proof I need help." Sakura whined.

"Sorry sis I cant help you, Really wish I could."

Sakura sighed "Its okay..." she said heading towards her house. The next morning Sakura awoke to her mom yelling her name and pounding on her door.

"Saku dear, one of your friends is here." Her mother said, "He says he wants to take you out for lunch." Sakura moaned and sat up in bed.

"Mom I'm not in the mood to go out right now, cant you tell them I'm sick or something." she groned rolling over on her side to face the wall. On the other side of the door her mother sighed and walked out the frount door telling Gaara Sakura wasn't feeling well then headed off to work.

Moments later Sakura's door opened and in stepped Gaara, He smirked as he noticed his cherry blossom curled up in bed in nothing but a long tee shirt and her lavender panties. Sakura rolled over and opened her mouth to tell her mom to go away but instantly turned redder than Gaara's hair.

Gaara started walking over to her, His smirk widened "Well my cherry blossom don't you look delicious." he leaned over her licking his lips...

-Saku: hehe Sakura was seen by Gaara lolz I wonder whats gonna happen! ^.^ dont you?


	20. Chapter 20

Sk8er Boi Ch 20

Recap

Moments later Sakura's door opened and in stepped Gaara, He smirked as he noticed his cherry blossom curled up in bed in nothing but a long tee shirt and her lavender panties. Sakura rolled over and opened her mouth to tell her mom to go away but instantly turned redder than Gaara's hair.

Gaara started walking over to her, His smirk widened "Well my cherry blossom don't you look delicious." he leaned over her licking his lips...

End Recap

Stopping he pulls himself back up into a standing position, " Now blossom you can't go anywhere looking like that can you?" He asked.

Sakura sighed " Get out and Ill get ready." She scoffed. After he left her room she dragged her feet slowly to her closet. She picked out a pitch black outfit and walked outside meet him.

"Why are you dressed for a funeral?" Gaara asked eying her sceptically.

" I'm not, I'm in mourning."She replied the sides of her mouth lifting up to show a smirk. Gaara glared at her his eyes an icy blue he scowed and stalked off towards his black (insert motorcycle name here) Sakura sighed and reluctantly followed. Mounting his bike they sped off towards the city.

~the Date~

Pulling into a spot at the mall Gaara helped Sakura off his bike grabbing her hand and dragging her into a random shop. "Go on look around get anything you want."he said pulling out his wallet.

Sakura walked around the shop seeing nothing she wanted grabbed a random skull shirt and returned to Gaara.

Gaara scowled and payed for the shirt then drug her off to a restaurant. Grabbing a booth in the very back they sat. "So Blossom," he said. " Whats up with all the black planing to go to a funereal?"

"Yeah," Sakura scoffed, "mine."

After lunch Gaara pulled Sakura to a deserted part of the mall and pined her to a wall leaning over he crashed his lips to her very violently and rough, Sakura yelped due to the sudden impact and Gaara took that advantage to ravage her mouth with his tongue. Sakura couldn't move and she wouldn't dare kiss him back as she felt him bite and suck her lips roughly tears came to her eyes but she held them back. _'Have to be strong don't show any weaknesses he likes that.' _she reminded herself.

Gaara pulled back and licked his lips, Lust burning in his eyes when a old woman come wobbling past them.

"We will continue this later." He threatened his hot breath brushing ageist her ear.

Later on that day sakura was in her room when her door opened to revel her love sasuke. A smile spread on Sakura's face as she jumped up and gave him a hug.

"Oh my god, Ive missed you!" She screamed happily. Sasuke pulled her back to look at her face his eyes landed on her bruised lips.

"What happened?" he asked worry lacing his words.

"Gaara kissed me Sasuke thats what happened." Sakura shuttered remembering what had happened back at the mall. Sasuke leaned over placing his lips on hers Sakura's eyes widened but she pressed her lips on his wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on her toes. He smiled and wrapped his broken arm around her waist while his good hand held her chin and rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"Sakura! What is the meaning of this!" She heard Gaara's voice behind Sasuke at her bedroom door.......

--- --- --- ------ ------ ------------------ ------ ----------------- ----- ------------------ -------

Saku: hey so what do you think I know its short but I'm just trying to update sooner ill try to make a long chapter but I'm having issues at home and don't have much time to update. R&R thanks Oh and what about that make out scenes huh.

There shikasbaby (my sister/ bffl) a few scenes just for you.

Ill update asap


	21. Chapter 21

Saku: I'm so sorry this took such a long time please forgive me -puppy dog eyes and whimpers-

Naruto: Its okay we forgive you Saku.

Sakura: I don't...

Saku: Oh come on so Gaara kissed you whats the big deal.... geez.

And sorry Gaara's such a jerk but it fits the story. I love Gaara but he has to be a jerk to fit into the story plot what ever that is.... hehe

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto -is sad-

Recap :D

"Gaara kissed me Sasuke thats what happened." Sakura shuttered remembering what had happened back at the mall. Sasuke leaned over placing his lips on hers Sakura's eyes widened but she pressed her lips on his wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on her toes. He smiled and wrapped his broken arm around her waist while his good hand held her chin and rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"Sakura! What is the meaning of this!" She heard Gaara's voice behind Sasuke at her bedroom door.......

End recap.

Sk8er Boi chapie 21 :D woo longest story I've ever written go me

Sakura looked at her doorway to see a red faced Gaara death glaring Sasuke. "What are you mad because I"m kissing Sasuke and not you?" Sakura asked annoyance lacing her words. Sasuke smirked and Gaara sneered .

"Well I have every right to be mad blossom, you do remember you are _My_ girl now, I practically own you." The red haired boy proclaimed walking over to Sakura and riping her out of Sasuke's grasp. "And you..." He eyed the Uchiha boy. "You stay away from _My _cherry blossom got it?!"

Sakura glared at Gaara she moved her arms as if she was going to hug him but instead pushed him off her. "Look here Gaara I belong to no one! I own myself, And I'm not yours any longer!" She screamed tears flowing from her eyes she knew she was his no matter what she said she practically _gave_ herself to him but it was worth a try was it not?

Gaara pushed Sasuke out of Sakura's bedroom then closed and locked the door. He turned to look at _His_ cherry blossom he smirked. Shivers went up Sakura's spine...wait, she liked that smirk....Uh uh NO way was this happening.... no it couldn't be, there was no possible way......this smirk was different could it be.....a-a softer Gaara?

Sakura didn't notice she was looking into space until Gaara's cough interrupted her thoughts... Sakura head snapped up and looked at him...Wait was he smiling?!

Boy was she lost, "What....?" She asked completely baffled. Man did she need out of her own head right now even her own thoughts where confusing her.... Gaara's smile faded,was he as confused as she was? "No! Don't stop it was cute on you!" Sakura's mind screamed....'Oh wait Gaara's even more confused...' Sakura's eyes widened. "Did I say that out loud?!"

Gaara smirked again but this time it was playful, "Why, yes blossom you did." If Sakura's blush was any darker her face would be darker than his hair...

Meanwhile Sasuke was walking home, His stupid brother Itachi just had to need him that very second! How fair is that! Especially when _His _Sakura was locked in her room with....with HIM! That toad, How I despise him. What could My weasel (A/N Itachi means weasel for those who don't know) of a brother want with me. Itachi barely speaks two words to me let alone wants anything from me. I sighed as I walked threw the door to see my brother sitting at the kitchen table.

"What do you want?" I growled at him as he lazily looked up at me.

"Nothing." He simply replied, " I just wanted you home before dark tonight." He said sternly taking a sip of his coffee. I stared at him then stormed up to my room. How DARE he make me come home when Sakura might need me to be with her, What is he thinking?! I plopped down on my bed and turned up my stereo then sighed again and glared at my dark blue wall as if it was the cause of all my problems.

'Psh. What do I have to worry about? Sakura wold never choose that...worm,over me'

(A/N well Sasuke's a bit boring no? Lets head back to Gaara and Sakura!)

Before she knew it Gaara had an arm wrapped around her waist and the other holding her chin up so she had to look him in the eyes. His eyes they reminded her of her old best friend the one she thought had been lost forever, So kind, gentle, and caring. He moved closer to her leaning his face down to her hers... if she thought her blush couldn't get darker well she was so wrong she felt her cheeks heat up as a deep crimson arose. His lips pressed gently on hers as her eyes fluttered closed and her arms wrapped them selves around his neck. He pulled back and leaned his lips close to her ear.

"Well blossom you've finally warmed up to me." Gaara whispered he sounded very pleased.

"Gaara its late and Ive been stressed lately its not good for me or my baby." Sakura whispered, The room was spinning and she felt faint.

Gaara looked at her and kissed her once more, "okay blossom... Oh and you still owe me proof." He said and walked out of her house and jumped on his motorcycle revved it once,twice and took off.

Sakura collapsed on the floor losing herself in her thoughts. 'I love Sasuke...._I love Sasuke...._**I love Sasuke....**I LOVE SASUKE!!!!..............................I think......'

--------------------------LINE YAY-----------------------------

Saku: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha I am SO EVIL :D

Gaara: O.O u made me smile

Sakura: o.O U MADE ME KISS HIM -point at Gaara-

Sasuke:O.O Sakura kisses him......... -cries anime style-

Me/saku : Uhhhhhhhh............... ITS MY STORY I DO WHAT I WANT! Huh Naruto? -death glares Naruto daring him to disagree with me-

Naruto: Right saku its your story you can do what you want -nervelessly laughs-

Me/saku: Good boy -gives Naruto ramen-

Naruto: O.O -snatches ramen and scarfed it down- YAY RAMEN ^.^


	22. authors note

Hey readers,

I'm grounded for the next six weeks ill try to update as soon as I can but until then please read my story and review ^-^ I've worked really hard on Sk8er Boi so please review at least make me feel special for the long hours I put into this story and ideas that I racked my brain for to put in it. I love you all and keep with the story And to show how sorry I am I'll make a long chapter just to make it up to you guys.

Saku


	23. Chapter 22

Saku: Sorry it took so long to update =/ My computer erased my chapter so I had to start all over again.

Naruto: Its Okay Saku We forgive you.

Sakura: -looks at Gaara and Sasuke- I'm so confused....

Sasuke: -Glares at Gaara- Back off shes mine....

Gaara: -Snarls at Sasuke- No Shes mine!

Saku: =/ Ugh... Men. -.-

Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto or the song in this story I only own the plot and the brilliant Ideas :D

* * *

RECAP =] Yay Recap

Gaara looked at her and kissed her once more, "okay blossom... Oh and you still owe me proof." He said and walked out of her house and jumped on his motorcycle revved it once,twice and took off.

Sakura collapsed on the floor losing herself in her thoughts. 'I love Sasuke...._I love Sasuke...._**I love **

**Sasuke....**I LOVE SASUKE!!!!..............................I think......'

END RECAP =] Yay

Sakura just sat there wondering why, This of all things, Was happening to her. She needed to talk to someone...INO! Of course I can call Ino Shed know what to do.' Sakura's mind screamed. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Ino's number it rang... and rang...AND RANG until...

"Hey this is Ino I cant answer the phone right now I'm sorry Leave a message and ill holla back." Beep!

"Ino this is Sakura Meet me tomorrow At noon, Food Cort at the mall I need to talk to you! ITS important!" Sakura yelled into the phone and hung up. She looked at her clock 'Eleven-fifty nine... Huh wonder why She didn't answer...' Sakura thought, 'Oh well Ill see her soon enough any way. ' And with that she crawled into bed and fell asleep.

Sakura woke up to a knock at her door,She sat up in bed, "Yeah?!" She called.

"Saku Darling its eleven time to get up." Sakura's mom said and walked off

Sakura got up and stretched, She took a shower and got dressed in A pair of dark blue low rider jeans, Her cons. A red fishnet shirt under her black spaghetti strap tank top that said Rock princess She looked at her clock. It read eleven-Forty five. "Huh perfect timing. Ill get to the mall with a few minutes to spare." She said to herself as she grabbed her skateboard and headed off to the mall to meet Ino.

Ino was waiting at the food Cort when Sakura showed up carrying her board. "Wow,Saku. You look...wow." She said looking at her best friend, "And girl when did you develop curves?" She asked teasingly.

"INO!" Sakura shrieked embarrassed.

"Sorry Sakura, but I wasn't kidding you look good girl....Looking to impress anyone?" Ino asked with a wink.

Sakura laughed but soon,turned serious. "Ino I need to talk to you just between us."

"yea Saku,Anything..."

Sakura looked at her best friend, "And remember pig you cant tell anyone."

"Oh don't worry forehead I wont." Ino said mockingly.

A few tables down sat A fire haired jade eyed boy, having his hood over his head as to not been seen was their conversation.

"Ino you know that I bet myself and lost to Gaara at that last competition, well me and Sasuke.. we came up with a lie that I was pregnant, And no worries I'm not. So I told Gaara that and he wants proof but I have none. He forced me to kiss him... Ino Kiss Him, After that Sasuke came by my house and kissed me... Gaara walked in on it and he actually seemed upset but he smirked at me... A..and... I...he... Its like my heart just melted....I...th..think I like bo...both Sasuke and Gaara...." Sakura stuttered and sobbed. "I'm so confused." She confessed

"aw Saku, Its okay you'll figure this out." Ino hugged her pink haired best friend, She whispered. "Its okay Hime, you'll figure this out." She repeated.

Sakura sighed, "I guess your right..." She barely whispered as she wrapped her arms around Ino in a hug, "Thanks Ino" She smiled up at the blond.

Gaara smirked 'So she likes me and Uchiha this should be fun.' He thought as he got up and started on his way home.

Sasuke sat on his bed hes tried calling her like twenty times and still no answer, It goes straight to voice mail. Why wasn't she answering his calls or replying to his texts? This wasn't like her, Not at all. This was his fault that... He couldn't think of what he was! He was so angry. He threw his arm back and punched the wall his eyes flashed red. "Ill get you Sabaku." He growled punching the wall his eyes flashing dangerously.

Gaara walked the short way home to see his sister, He raised a non-existent eyebrow at her. She was never home always off with her boyfriend of the week or whatever. "Yes Temari?" He asked no emotion in his voice and none evident on his face.

"Gaara!" She screamed hugging him.

'Whats gotten into her? Crazy blond....' He mentally sighed in relief as she released him. "Don't hug me Temari."

"Now is that anyway to treat your sister?" She sighed all ways like him to ruin her fun, " I just wanted to inform you that Konkoro will be back from his trip with dad in a few days." She said.

Gaara scoffed, "And I'm suppose to care?" He asked Boredom and annoyance lacing his tone. He turned and headed towards his room. He walked threw his bedroom door and slammed it as hard as he could without breaking it. He turned on his stereo and put it on full blast laying on his bed letting the music consume him.

_Despite the lies that your makin_

_Your love is mine for the takin_

_My love is_

_Just waitin to turn your tears to roses_

Gaara still laying in his bed the music a mere hum in the background, 'Sakura did you really not want me around so much to make yourself pregnant? Is it true blossom? Just to stay with that Uchiha?' He growled as he thought his name, 'But blossom being with me made you realize your feelings, Be with me, Be mine...And mine alone.' He sighed, 'She'd never want to be with a monster.'

Shukaku Growled "We are a symbol of power! You should be grateful to have me!" Gaara scowled and shook his head but only his fathers harsh words came out of it.

'Your nothing but a monster.' His fathers words ran threw his head, ' nothing but a monster, A disgrace, A murderer.' Gaara cringed Shukaku growled again.

"Don't worry he will never bother us again again, And if he does his blood will be shed on the ground on which he stands." Shukaku's voice was loaded with blood lust.

'Stop it!" Gaara mentally screamed , 'That would only prove I'm a monster a murderer.' Shukaku quieted down and left Gaara to his thoughts.

_No!_

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

The music snapped him out of his thoughts, But sent him headfirst back into them.

~Flashback~

_An eight year old redhead boy stood there his father glaring at him. "No Gaara you killed your mother, Your nothing but a monster a murderer_." _Gaara's eyes were rimmed with tears as his father towered over him. "Your nothing but a weak monster a disgrace to all __Jinchūriki everywhere."_

~End flashback~

Gaara heard the song drift to an end as his thoughts drifted along with it. How he hated hated him That man was suppose to be his father, Not some demon designed to toucher him.

Sakura stood there looking at her bedroom shopping bags were everywhere On the floor and anywhere that had available space, "Hey Ino, You think we maybe over did it this time?" She asked noting all the bags.

"Now Sakura you know my motto 'There is no such thing as to much shopping' But I think you may be right." She was too looking at all the bags. Sakura started putting away the stuff Ino got her, Black Jeans, Tops, Converse shoes, And anything in the Gothic category. "Yea thank goodness for daddy's Mountains of money." Ino joked.

"Yea thank god he has that huge bank account," Sakura giggled her pink hair falling over her shoulder, "And your unlimited spending money." Ino nodded in agreement. "Ino I love you and your awesome Fashion sense." She gushed.

" Why thank you darling." Ino said in a British accent pretending to take a drag on a cigarette.

"Ino, Stop that!" Sakura said in a motherly tone, "And by the way your accent is getting better and better."

"Thanks."

"Hey Ino?" Sakura pouted her eyes growing wide and her bottom lip slightly sticking out, " You should spend the night and we could dress up and go to that teen night club, Please?" She whimpered.

"Fine..." Ino sighed but looked at Sakura her eyes lit up like lightning bugs, "Of coarse I'll stay and go partying with you!" Sakura yipped in joy and ran to her closet she threw random articles of clothing on her bed Picking up a few of those items as she ran into the bathroom. A few minutes later she stepped out Her long pink locks in a spiky pony tail accented with black highlights, A pink tube top over a black fishnet shirt, over lapping her Black and pink pants with Chains hanging off random pockets, and her High top Converse. Ino was already in a green belly shirt and a blue jean mini skirt.

"Come on you ready to go?" Sakura more Yelled than asked. Ino merely nodded.

~At Club Ice~

Sakura was dancing like she never danced before, Suddenly Skater boy By Avril Lavigne came on Her and Ino looked at each other and nodded They forced their way to the center of the dance floor. When they got there The girls Spun twirled and rocked there hips to the beat of the music having the time of there lives, until it all came crashing down. There was Sasuke and Gaara glaring at each other practically snarling.

Sakura looked at them, 'Did they see me yet? Do I have time to run?' Her mind screamed the questions. Someone up in heaven had to hate her Because Ino just had to yell "Sakura" really loud catching the guys attrition. She sighed and groaned as she walked between them. She looked at Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke-kun!" She yipped enthusiastically, She turned her hair bouncing slightly, "Hey Gaara."

"Sasuke-Kun!" Screamed an obnoxious voice.... Karin. She jumped into Sasuke's waiting arms and kissed him, Only Sasuke didn't resist.

Sakura's eyes bugged out and her jaw hit the floor, Her eyes watered but she held back the tears,'Fine if he wants her he can have her.'

Karin stopped kissing Sasuke long enough to ask, "Hey Sasu, Whats Pinky doing here? I thought it was just me and you." She smirked knowing she hit Sakura's weak spot.

"Oh I'm sorry Karin didn't Sasuke tell you I'm with Gaara now, Have fun." Sakura spun around running into Gaara's arms and pulling him into a passionate kiss. Gaara's eyes widened but he glared at Sasuke before he closed his eyes and kissed _His_ Cherry blossom back.

Gaara's Tongue slid from his mouth and caressed her lips begging for entry, She parted her lips granting him full access to her mouth. His tongue darted into her mouth exploring her hot cavern, Loving the feel of her tongue running over his. He wrapped his arms around her waist earning a moan from her. They pulled away from there heated kiss for some much needed air.

Sakura turned in Gaara's arms to see Sasuke glaring at them his hands balled into trembling fists and his eyes fire ball red...

* * *

Saku: I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so So SO sorry it took so long to update and leave u at a cliffy like that But plz review And im sorry if there are any mistakes I finished this At 3am And I'm very tired But plz review And tell me what u think. And hey at least its longer this time :D thats good.


	24. Chapter 23

Saku: Hey this is my new chapter yay! Sorry its a little later posted than originally planned, I was grounded. Yea stinks I know.

Naruto: Geez what you do this time?

Saku: Ummm....... -looks around- stayed up talking to a really good friend of mine and my mom caught me yea so I was grounded because I was on the computer WAY past my time to get off, stink-ish much.

Disclaimer I,sadly, do not own Naruto.

* * *

Recap

Gaara's Tongue slid from his mouth and caressed her lips begging for entry, She parted her lips granting him full access to her mouth. His tongue darted into her mouth exploring her hot cavern, Loving the feel of her tongue running over his. He wrapped his arms around her waist earning a moan from her. They pulled away from there heated kiss for some much needed air.

Sakura turned in Gaara's arms to see Sasuke glaring at them his hands balled into trembling fists and his eyes fire ball red...

End recap

Sakura smiled and spun again capturing Gaara's lips in another heated kiss. Their bodies fitting perfectly together as one, their tongue's Dancing the tango in the hot caverns known as their mouths.

Gaara looked up ,as he and Sakura parted,panting, To see Sasuke cracking his knuckles and glaring at him and the pinked haired girl wrapped in his arms. His cold,Hard jade eyes locked on the red's of the Uchiha's with a low growl. "Sakura, Get behind me." He looked down at the rose peddled haired girl and softly smiled.

Sakura nodded and hid half behind Gaara looking at Sasuke, The Uchiha's true colors being revealed. She shook as a chill crawled up her spine. Sasuke smirked making her cringe at the sight.

Gaara turned his jade orbs towards Sasuke once more shielding Sakura with his body. "Keep those blood thirsty eyes off my girl Uchiha." He snarled.

Sasuke looked at Sakura,She shrunk back at his gaze. Was she afraid of him? Most likely, he frowned and looked back into tho frozen jade orbs; A smirk plastered on his face. "Your nothing but a monster Sabaku a disgrace." he hissed his smirk fading into a frown.

Gaara glared at the raven haired boy. "Look who's talking." his hands clenched into fists at his sides. His blue green eyes hard as a jewel. Sasuke seen fire in those jade eyes directed towards himself.

Sakura looked between the two tears welling up in her eyes threating to fall, She screamed. "Stop it!" standing between them she held out her arms her hands on both their stomachs. "Please....just stop." tears ran freely down her cheeks.

Sasuke looked at her "Sakura move." he half growled and grabbed her wrist roughly.

Gaara lunged, Slamming into Sasuke holding Sakura to his side with one hand. The other around Sasuke's throat. "Uchiha, Keep your greedy hands off _my _Cherry blossom,Or ill do it for you." he threatened, Releasing the raven haired boy and glaring at him.

Sasuke had slid down the wall to the floor looking up at the red head,whose arm was around the rose peddled haired girls waist protectively, he stiffened when he seen Sakura look up at the red haired male love and admiration toning her fetchers. He stood and walked off his muscles tense and his fists clenched. There was no way this fight was going to be over anytime soon.

Gaara looked down at Sakura his eyes full of worry, "Why did you jump in?! You could have been seriously hurt." his tone was that of worry and she giggled.

"I'm sorry panda-Chan," she teased, "But I didn't want you to get hurt."

* * *

Saku: Hey Sorry its so Short, I updated as soon as I could, And I will Update very soon I promise. Hope you guys like this Chapter And No I didn't Forget about you all. Ideas are always welcome. Hope you liked and I will be back soon with more Romance, Love triangles, And Fighting Very soon.


	25. Chapter 24

Saku: Okay its a lil late I'm sorry really T.T Don't kill me Im trying

Naruto: Its okay this time I guess

Saku: Gr

Naru: Meep Saku doesn't own Naruto

* * *

Gaara looked down at Sakura his eyes full of worry, "Why did you jump in?! You could have been seriously hurt." his tone was that of worry and she giggled.

"I'm sorry panda-Chan," she teased, "But I didn't want you to get hurt."

Chapter 24... I think lolz

The week after that went by slowly, Summer was coming to an end and the families were getting ready to send their kids back to school the gangs were setting up competitions before the school days hit. Teens were getting their shopping done for the newest fall fashion trends. Sakura sat at home looking out her window. She knew she wanted Gaara her mind, heart, and soul told her that news, But what about Sasuke, He wasn't going to give her up with out a fight to the death. The pink haired girl knew that. So how could this possibly work?

There was only one thing she could think of to stop the war for a little while, let them have a battle. She sighed this wouldn't be good her lover and her ex-lover fighting over her Doesn't sound like fun. She shook her head no way would a fight break out between them if she could help it. She would come out and tell them what was going on in her head even if it killed her in the long run.

~Later that day~

Gaara and Sakura were walking threw the park hand in hand, Sakuras heart was pounding her stomach tied in knots and she thought she was going to be sick, The good kind of sick not the bad kind. Her mom told her this was what love felt like. She looked at Gaara and felt her heart fluttered and butterflies rise in her stomach. She knew then she was in love with the fiery haired boy she has known all her life.

He looked down and smiled at her making her heart jump and a smile appear on her face in response. Her emerald eyes shined in the sun light making them dance. Gaaras chest swelled in pride knowing she was his and his alone. His stomach did flips when she smiled at him he was so tempted to kiss those Cherry lips of hers.

Sakura blushed as his eyes landed on her lips. She involuntarily ran her tongue over her lips making Gaara groan, she was irresistible he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers in a Heated kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to himself. Her arms laced around his neck deepening the kiss. After a few minutes they broke apart for some much needed air. Sakuras face was a light pink and she giggled.

"Gaara-kun...I-" She was cut off by his lips on hers once more.

"Shhh...please." he pleaded, " I just want to kiss you right now, I cant help what I feel Sakura." He kissed her once more.

Little did the couple know that Sasuke was hiding in the bushes his eyes flashing red, a low growl escaped threw his lips from somewhere deep in his throat. The couple looked at the bush Gaara pushing Sakura behind him getting into a fighting stance.

Sakura looked around Gaara to see Sasuke stalking towards them, His stance aggressive and edgy. She jumped around Gaara and stood between him and Sasuke. "What do you want Uchiha?" She hissed.

"You Sakura, I have always wanted you." Sasuke said glaring at the green eyed man behind the said girl.

"Well Sasuke, To little to late," She scoffed and pretty much spit in his face, "I love Gaara," She confessed, "Wait," There was a pause, "I am IN love with Gaara." She stated as Gaaras arms wound around her waist glaring back at the onyx eyed male.

The Uchiha growled knowing he could never win Sakuras heart, "Well Shabaku you have won this time."

"Just like your hair Uchiha, Your to much of a chicken to even think about fighting me over my girl." He chuckled as Sakura giggled and looked into her lovers pale green eyes.

Weeks later was the Final competition for the summer break, The one that mattered. Team Fang and team Mist had long broke apart due to members of one team falling for members of the other. The Gangs put there skateboards away to only be used in friendly matches and for recreational purposes. Sakura and Gaara were happily together and planned to stay that way as long as they could. Sasuke never invaded in their lives again, Gaara having been right about him being a chicken.

Sakura sat at a table across from Itachi a smile placed on her rose pedal colored lips her soft voice sounding like bells as she spoke, "Aniki, Do you think I made the right choice?" she asked him.

"Sakura, Hime, I can't tell you if your choice was right." He smiled at the young girl, "Only your heart can."

Sakura Smiled and stood, "Thank you Aniki I have to be going Gaara is waiting for me." She smiled and ran out the door.

Itachi watched her leave, "You chose well Joji," he whispered, "you chose well."(A/N: READ AUTHORS NOTE ON BOTTOM!!!!)

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE! (MUST READ)

Saku: Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it. Because, it is over.

But I bet you want to know what happens next, Huh?

(I'M SO EVIL BWAHAHAHA!!!!)

P.S. Amber, DON'T KILL ME!! I love you sissy......... Nuuu kill me.

P. P.s NO ONE ELSE IS ALLOWED TO KILL ME EITHER!!!!


	26. An

Hey Guys,

This is to let you know I am currently working on a sequel to Sk8er boi, I have a forum up about it. I promise it will be longer chapters and I will try to get it up as soon as I possibly can. And Sasuke will be returning..... . . But why??? Lol. Thats all im telling you So u just have to wait to tune in as the adventure and drama continues.

.net/myforums/temariandsakubffls/1476928/

Is The forum page. Leave comments and what not. Buhbai. And Yes Amber there will be our awesome as hell make out scenes Added in.


End file.
